Fairy Tail Song Poem Thing
by FTlover333
Summary: A Fairy tail poem song thing its whatever you think it is ok. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Gomene this sucks

Lucy POV

Coming from a world unknown

Your mystery is finally done

You haven't been here way to long

You took everything

You, Lissana you took everything away, from me,

My heart, my soul, my love, and my family

Took away the one I loved for your own jealousy

Left alone and unnoticed

Ignored and like a ghost

Nobody cared and nobody listened to me

So fed up and full of rage I left the guild at my own free will

I changed my ways and found someone else to share my life with

Until he came back and wanted to take me back

He was rejected but still full of hope

He was going to take me home no matter what the cost

Nothing changed he still hasn't realized

It doesn't matter anymore

I lived and thrived on my own

I'll continue living

Nobody's going to take that away

My life is perfect now

Till' he came back and fought to take me home

He was never gonna let go

Never gonna let go of the love we once shared

No matter what happened long ago

I'll still hold this grudge against you

Even if you love me now

You'll go crawling back to her in forgiveness

No one will forgive

No one will be there for you

Not even a shoulder to cry on

You won't respect my choice

Come on crawling back to me

Keep on hurting me on and on

The pain hurts so much

You ripped out my heart and broke it

It shattered into 100s of pieces

I found someone new and healed my shattered heart.

He fought to protect me

Fought to love me

Fought for us

Natsu came back and wanted me back

He was never gonna give up till' his last breath

He's trying and trying over again

Natsu's never going to take me home

If you're never going to give up

So leave me alone

Just leave me alone

Nothing's going to change

I loved you … Natsu

I loved you

Goodbye

Hey minna what's up I was literally in tears when I wrote this! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS AND MY OTHER STORY IF YOU READ IT I ONLY HAVE 4 AND I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTIUE IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN LIKE 5 TO 10 SO PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW! Oh I'm not sure if this a poem or a song it's whatever you think it is.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW

Natsu POV

Lucy didn't love me

I didn't love her

Overwhelmed with guilt and rage

It pains me to see her go

Ignored her and treated her like dirt

Is this what nakama is about

I loved you Lucy, ever since I found you

My feelings were confused with Lissana

I followed you lucy, I fought for you

I fought for the love we once shared

I love you Lucy

Why cant you feel the same way

I was going to bring you home no matter what

I missed the guild wasn't fun anymore with out you

Lucy found someone else (sting)

My heart broke into 1000s of pieces

Torn apart by your hate

Some where deep down I know your in there wanting to come out

Im the only one that peirce her cold heart

Lucy, I love you

No matter how many times I tell her she wont listen to me

Please reconcider

Ill never leave you alone again

Never ever

Never again

Ill always be at your side

No matter what

Just come home

Lucy

Im sorry for what I did

Im sorry I hurt you like I did

I…I wasn't thinking

Please come home on the sake of our past on the sake of the love we once shared

Please

I could see the hate in her eyes

Please come home

Look at me now

Im coming back for you just you wait

Ill never forget you as long as I live

Ill come back for you

Hope you like it minna.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissana POV

I came back from the door's of death

I found him waiting for me

He had someone else

She ruined my life and broke my heart

Lucy kept us apart

I promised myself not to interfere

I promised myself that I could get over him

But I can't

Its impossible

I loved him to much

I loved him since we were kids

I could not just let go

I got rid of her, and broke her heart

She left the guild

I was overjoyed and it couldn't be contained

Until our bond broke and he went after her again and again

Leaving me alone throught the time

Natsu came back from time to time

But leaving just the same way

I loved him

He didn't love me back

Just continued going back

He was never gonna give up

Never again

He won't notice me anymore

Not even talk

Didn't care, didn't find the time to say good bye

He left me alon

I cryed for ages

I couldn't let it go

Lucy ruined my life

Lucy left and found someone else

Natsu left me for Lucy

And I was left alone

**Yo MINNA PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy POV

A few years' later I came back

Full of hope, full of love, full of care

He had opened my eyes back to reality

He was going to bring me home

All beat up and beaten down

All those choices I had to make

All came back and tore me apart

He had come for me

Rescued me from those forgotten choices of hate

I was going home again

For the sake of my choice

Love at first sight

Lose it in the night

On the road where I left the guild and never said goodbye

Love at first sight

Coming in the night

Leaving my broken memory's behind

Running and calling my name

Waiting and pacing for him to arrive

For I am soon to come

Forgiving those hated times

For time has stopped to say goodbye

To those troubled times

I had found what I lost

The love that we shared together

We kissed under the Moon and stars

Of love

Now we are one once again

Now we look to the future

Now we love again

I love you Natsu

All over again

**End of Fairy Tail Song Poem Thing Pl ease read authors note below:**

To those who are in pain of rejection:

Nothing can overcome love not even death. But if you care and share a special bond for it could be true. Love has its twists and turns like a labyrinth. Even if you meet a dead end never give up. Even if you lose your way, you will find it again and it will lead you to your desire. Never give up, even if you give up yourself, there are others around you who will stand up and fight for what the believe in and never ever give up hope. Even if you are rejected and sad with depression, you have friends that can support you. Love and friendship can overcome anything. Even if it's hard, love will find it's way to you. Don't just let it go, take control and keep them close to you. If you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours. For love is hard when you are young.

For those who read this poem trilogy never gives up on those who care and love you. I hope this wisdom helps for whatever reason you have. Good luck.

Love, FTlover333


End file.
